


In a hotel tower

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	In a hotel tower

In the hotel tower a hundred stories high  
She’d been there forever but didn’t know why  
There was wine and decadence on every floor  
Plush fitted false comfort behind every door

The others said, “Stay, take a room, have some fun,”  
So she laughed for a while and the party began  
There were television screens in every corner  
A bare ankled man sang beautifully for her

And some of the movies were dark and enticing  
And some of the music was sweet and surprising  
Wine flowed through the haze and her smile was strained  
Until she remembered the smell of the rain 

Up the tower ‘til carpet was stone; She removed  
The bonds of the day and her diamond soled shoes  
Into stillness and moonlight, the tower surrounded  
By the city below and the forest beyond it

Four beasts of stone watched over the darkness  
She remembered him then, and her heart’s solemn promise  
His name was a prayer, whispered with longing;  
It started to rain again, quietly, gently

He came to her softy and whispered a greeting  
(Part of the darkness, he’d always been waiting)  
...


End file.
